Narutype
by L33t Horo
Summary: A naruto/ prototype crossover fanfic


[Narutype]

A Naruto/[Prototype] crossover fan-fiction by L33t_Horo

Disclaimer and waiver: I own no rights over Naruto or [Prototype], but I must agree, [Prototype] kicks mayor ass… is like GTA meets sci-fi

Chapter 1: Blacklight

My name is Alex Mercer, they call me a murderer, a killer, a monster and a terrorist, I am all of those, many years ago I let a virus loose in the city of New York… the virus spread and the military and BLACKWATCH came in and tried to level the city after 18 days of intense fighting against the infected… but maybe I should tell you something else to help you understand the story better… Alex Mercer is dead… he died being gunned down by BLACKWATCH on Penn Station… he let go of the vial with the Blacklight virus and the virus "consumed" Alex's body… I am the virus… I am Alex Mercer, I am many people and none at the same time… now that you know who I am we shall go into the story… I woke in the morgue with amnesia… I first believed to be Alex Mercer, since I am a "clone" of him… I copied him down to the molecular level and became him… but since he was dead his memories where almost whipped out, I tried to regain my (his) memories in order to take revenge against who caused my "mutation" (this is before I realized who I am) In the end… it was Alex's fault, because of an accident… many billions of lives were lost… the city became chaotic… beasts where born due to the virus and infected people, in the end… they even tried to nuke the city… the blast got me… but I fortunately survived… now… I became immune to attacks of nuclear magnitude as well as many other things… I am no longer human… but I become something else… many years have passed as I evaded BLACKWATCH and the military who are trying to use me as a BOW (Bio Organic Weapon) civilizations crumbled and grew… however I remained the same… but my body was beginning to grow tired of this form… I turned to liquid state for a while… and this is how the story goes

"Naruto!!! Wake up!! We have a mission today!" Sakura Haruno, Naruto's pink haired crush yelled

Naruto dressed up and jumped out of the window landing next to her

"I am ready-dattebayo!" Naruto said with his trademark grin

Sakura turned around and left to catch up with **her** crush, the emotionally retentive Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto decided to take a small detour to get something good to eat for the way… he then stepped in a black puddle…

"_What the-!!_" Alex Mercer thought as he felt the "consume" ability used on the blond kid

"_My body… is trying to infest the kid… I got to stop this… but why!? Why is this happening?"_ Alex thought to himself as he tried hard to pull away

"_I am not going to "consume" a kid! I should try a different approach" Alex thought_

Naruto was then covered by the black goo

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!?" Naruto yelled as he was being swallowed up by it

"_Damn it kid… don't yell"_ Alex said

"_Eh? Who's there?"_ Naruto said as he pulled a kunai

"_You won't hurt me with something like that… sorry about this… you inadvertently stepped on me and activated my "consume" ability since is been so long since I had some bio-mass to consume_" Alex said

"_What do you mean with *gulp* consume?" Naruto asked fearing the answer_

"_Destroying your body and disassembling it into particles to increase my own strength, power and bio-mass_" Alex said

"_WELL STOP THIS SHIT!!" _Naruto yelled

"_I can't…" _Alex said

"_FUCK THAT!!! YOU BETTER STOP THIS!!! I GOT PLANS TO DO!!" _Naruto yelled

Alex then felt it… something hot… fighting the infection, it had power beyond those of Elisabeth Green or the Supreme Hunter… however the virus was adapting to this… the power was enveloped and absorbed… as the blond was next

"_Rather than fighting the infection… accepted it…. And try to "consume" me!_" Alex said

"_How the hell do I "consume" you jackass!?" _Naruto asked

"_Use your will… if your will and strength match mine you will be spared"_ Alex said

Naruto then mustered all his will and power as the infection was "consuming", however it came to a halt… his body begun to glow red

"DAHHH!!!!" Naruto yelled as the goo felt apart… a part of it was latched to Naruto's arm and camouflaged itself as his jacket and begun to spread into his blood system

"_The kid…. He just consumed a part of me… should I let it go?"_ Alex thought…

"_Nah… he will be fine… he stronger than I was back then… and he can choose to infect people or not_" Alex thought as he once again left the place using his parkour to climb and jump above the roofs and obstacles

Naruto reached the gate… Kakashi was waiting for him… he was kinda worried when he saw him a bit pale, however Naruto told him he was fine… the left on-route towards the land of waves

Naruto's eyes begun to burn… he begun to see things in red, green, orange and blue

Then he spotted them… two people hidden in a small hole… "_What's going on!?"_ Naruto thought

"_Ah… so you have started to develop already…. That is good"_ Alex's voice said inside the head of Naruto

"_What do you mean?" _Naruto asked

"_You have become something like Elisabeth Green… however you still retain your mental faculties and subdued my variant of the virus strain, the ability you have unlocked is called thermal vision, you can see the heat in objects and it works against illusions and other abilities that would fool your normal vision_" Alex explained

"_Wow! Way cool_" Naruto said

"_Be careful… they are coming_" Alex warned as he disappeared from Naruto's mind

Naruto spun around and kicked a ninja square in the face… normally this would not be really drastic, considering he is fresh from the academy anyone would react that way and would be really effective… however the ninja's body just frikking came apart… Naruto's kick completely eviscerated the ninja's body, fear was shown on Naruto's face, and clearly he was not expecting something of that magnitude

"BROTHER!!!" the second ninja yelled

Kakashi looked at Naruto… who jumped

He went sky high

"Everyone! Move out of the area" Naruto yelled as he followed the voice in his head (A/N: and then psychiatrist say is bad idea to do what the voices in the head tell you to do lmao)

He hit the ground and created a pressure shockwave sending the other ninja flying…

"I am not done!" Naruto yelled as he speed up to catch him

"_Comsume him_" said Alex

Naruto begun to consume the poor ninja… he then gained his memories and his bio-mass…

(**Memory**)

Ninja with great sword: "I trust you two demon brothers can take care of the old man?"

Demon brothers : "Of course Sabuza-sama"

Zabusa: "Eliminate him… do not let anything get in your way"

????: Zabusa-sama, will we finally be free from the nin-hunters?

Zabusa: soon, when I amassed enough money I can finally accomplish our dream

**End memory**

"_Zabusa… jounin of the hidden myst… known for killing a 100 academy students as graduation when he wasn't even in the class…" _Naruto thought mortified

"_Don't worry… with the powers you now have I am sure you can put up a fight"_ Alex said

Naruto returned to his team… they were a bit concerned on the way he handled the two ninjas

"You found something out?" Kakashi said

"Yeah… something like that, they were targeting the old man" Naruto said

"Interesting… very well… (He then turned to the old man Tazuna) Yo got some explaining to do" Kakashi said to Tazuna

Tazuna explained his situation and how he came to Konohagure and lied to get some protection

"Our village is poor… we have no money to pay for an elite mission, please you have to understand" Tazuna said as he shed some tears

"So… what do you people want to do now? Should we head back or continue with this mission?" Kakashi asked

They all (save from Sakura) voted to go

"Then is settled… and Naruto… I need to speak to you in private if you please" Kakashi said

Naruto and Kakashi made their way into a clearing and turned around

"Start explaining on what happened over there… you acted as if you knew there were ninjas in there… care to explain how?" Kakashi said as he eyed Naruto

"_Kid… I would be better if you gave him a plausible explanation…. But covered with a lie…_" Alex said to Naruto

"_a lie… but the truth… wait… remember something from their memories_… kekei genkai… that's it!_" _ Naruto made a lie… that was the truth… it was bending the thing far but it might just work.

"I… have recently… activated along lost kekei genkai… and it is enhancing my body to ridiculous levels… I am not sure what is going on… but… I have the ability to… see thermal signatures" Naruto said

"Okay… who are you and what have you done with y student?" Kakashi said

"KAI!" Kakashi said trying to unmake the illusion, it did not work

"Okay…so you are real…weird… but okay" Kakashi said

"Please don't freak out… but more changes are coming… I don't know what I will get next... is like I am opening many boxes inside a box… so many abilities… unlocking them one at a time" Naruto said

"Well… how do you want to call your kekkei genkai?" Kakashi said

"[Prototype]" Naruto said

"Not a fancy name… why is that?" Kakashi said

"Cause this is the prototype of the ability… it can go further and further" Naruto said

"Interesting… very well… is there something you want to tell me?" Kakashi said

"Yes… there is going to be a lot of trouble… you know who Zabusa is I presume" Naruto said

"Uhm… yes… so is there something **more** you need to say?" Kakashi asked once more

"Yeah… I gained the ability to "consume" people and gain their memories and knowledge… and appearance" Naruto said changing into one of the demon brothers.

"_Interesting… those abilities would very well come in handy for someone like Naruto… gaining knowledge and skills by absorbing enemies…_" Kakashi thought

"Does that mean you can even gain new kekkei genkai by absorbing someone with one of em?" Kakashi asked

"I suppose so, is not entirely impossible since I would be consuming their DNA as well" Naruto said

"Very well… Thank you for confiding in me… I might not know about your new acquired Keikei genkai, but it suits the ninja world quiet well" Kakashi said

They traveled to the Land of waves once more… they had no troubles until they reached day 3 of their excursion

Naruto and Kakashi's senses told them someone was nearby… it was until Naruto felt some tremors in his body…

"_Here comes another ability… careful… don't unleash it yet… wait for the right time and reign it in" _Alex said

A sword then flew through the air… Naruto jumped out of the way pushing Sakura and Sasuke, along with the old man Tazuna away from harm's way

"Uhmm… interesting… a child so young detected me and managed to secure the old man… and you… must be Hatake Kakashi" the person introduced himself

"You are… Zabusa, nukenin of the mist if I am not mistaken" Naruto said

"Hehehe… you are well informed… but you are still no match for me boy… not by a long shot" Zabusa said

Naruto then grabbed the large sword with one hand and threw it at Zabusa, who dodged it… the sword went through the tree, rather than imbed itself on the trunk

"Impressive kid… but let's see what you can really do" Zabusa said as he charged… he took offense that a kid was stronger than him

"_Release it now!" _Alex yelled

Naruto then felt to his knees… his hands where warped into something else… it looked… like talons… 4 fingered talons

"_This power is called the claw… is fast and really good for melee against this guy"_ Alex said

"What the!" Zabusa yelled as Naruto charged with inhuman speeds at him and slashed trough him…

Water fell down

Naruto then activated his thermal vision… he spotted him hiding in the mist.

"You can't escape my sights" Naruto said

"UH!? He can see trough the mist?" Zabusa said

Naruto charged at him with his claws… Sasuke shivered in fear… Naruto was giving an aura of fear and terror.

"DIE!!" Naruto yelled as he shredded the water clones with his claws

"Amasing… he is going toe to toe with Zabusa's water clones" Kakashi said amased

Naruto then felt another pang of pain, another power was surging on his body

"_You are developing faster than I ever did boy_" Alex said

Naruto then grabbed a water clone and absorbed it and added it to his own bio-mass

Zabusa's memories from the water clones flooded into Naruto's mind

The techniques, strength and knowledge flooded into him

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_" _Naruto yelled as he used Zabusa's own techniques against him

'"What the!?" Zabusa yelled as his own technique was directed at him but even stronger than his own

Then, from the somewhere a barrage of needles hit Zabusa… killing him… Naruto's thermal vision could see that his body was getting colder

"Thank you for taking care of this one… I been hunting him down for quiet a while, thank you for making my job easy for me" said the person in mask… he then left

Naruto then felt to the ground as he yelled… Zabusa's memories where filling him in

**Memories**

Zabusa: Tonight… we will stage the coup on the land… in order to grow… the current Mizukage must fall… so we can live in a better place

However, it seems there was a traitor in Zabusa's small ragtag army

Ninja 1: Stop him! Don't let him get away! Stop that traitor!

**Memories end**

Naruto panted as his body begun to evolve further

Kakashi then grabbed Naruto who was convulsing… and coughed something dark from his body

"Naruto! Are you okay!?" Kakashi yelled being worried for his student's life

"Yeah… just… getting memories in place… as to not mixing them with mine" Naruto said

"He is not really a bad guy Kakashi sensei… he is trying to restore his land… but to do so… he has to overtake the Mizukage to turn the land of mist on a peaceful future…" Naruto said

"I see… so you even got the memories from the mizu bunshin, and his plans have been unveiled as well… any idea who is the contractor?" Kakashi asked Naruto secretly away from the others

"I don't have it's name… but I can tell you he is a midget… and really ugly looking" Naruto said

"Midget? Uhmm… maybe Tazuna could fill us in with this" Kakashi said

They walked with Tazuna to his house and where received by his daughter Tsunami

Tsunami received them in their little shack , the house was pretty run down and Naruto saw the poverty they lived in… however he felt a pang of jealousy… they had a family to rely on the bad and good times

"Can you tell me about the ugly midget?" Naruto asked Tazuna

"Ugly? Ah… you mean Gatou…hehehe… not many have the balls to call him that… yes… he is a ruthless business man… he gets into a country by cutting they trades lines… and making him the only way to get their products across…" Tazuna said, he had a grim face… he obviously disliked him… with great passion

"So… what is your damage with him… you obviously dislike him even more than that… what did he do to you?" Naruto asked

Tsunami looked away… and the little boy left the room

"Is better if we talked in private brat" Tazuna said

Kakashi and the others left the shack

"Once upon a time… there was a hero… a man really brave… he was a strong man… in both heart and body… he was married to my daughter… and took her son in as well… he was proud of him… specially when he risked his life to safe a sector of this village from a flash flood by closing the water gate on his own… but then… then… Gatou came… he had him publicly excuted… in front of his own son… it killed little Inari inside… he changed into the person you see now… please… you have to help us" Tazuna said

"Stop your begging… I was going to kill the midget anyways" Naruto said with a cold voice as he walked into the forest

"Naruto… where are you going?" Sakura asked

"To train a bit… my body has been changing a lot" Naruto said

"Hold on a second… I want you all three to train" Kakashi said

"Eh? On what?" the three of them asked

"Tree climbing excersises… but not ordinary tree climbing you won't be able to use your hands at all" Kakashi said

"I can do that already" Naruto said

"I can imagine how" Kakashi said

"Well… Naruto is the only one excluded, since he has already a mastery over this" Kakashi said

"Eh? How is the dobe able to do this… when he failed the exams so many times?" Sasuke asked

"Cause most of the times… the exams where rigged against me, baka" Naruto said

"Who are you calling a baka, dobe!" Sasuke yelled

"I am calling you a baka! Baka! Or maybe I should say it slower? B-A-K-A!" Naruto said getting cheecky with him

"What… you son of a" Sasuke was beggening to say

"Enough… Sakura… Sasuke… I trust you two will do this exercise… and no slacking off" Kakashi said

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Working on the "you know what" Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

"Okay… keep on doing that" Kakashi said

"What is the dobe working on anyways?" Sasuke asked

"Uhmm… how should I say this without hurting you… oh wait… I can't… but I can tell you this… Naruto has something… something that can make the sharingan look like a little toy compared to what he is working on with" Kakashi said as he smiled

"_The dobe is working on something that can surpass the sharingan!? Impossible!_" Sasuke thought

**Meanwhile… with Naruto and Alex**

"_It seems you been developing really fast… maybe because of that ball of energy inside of you that I consumed"_Alex said

"_You mean the kyuubi? Why you ask?" _Naruto said

"It seems you have his memories… interesting creature that one… calling himself a demon of sorts… you can access his powers and bio-mass as well now if you would like to destroy things in a large scale… also it appears that you gained my memories as well… about the life in the ancient past millions of years before the shinobi wars_" Alex said_

Naruto then took a mental dive and saw all the memories… the places… the sights… then the carnage, the horror, the fighting, the people dying from a virus and it's infection… the military and BLACKWATCH and how Alex discovered that he wasn't really Alex… but rather the virus itself. He also understood why he rather be called Alex… he wasn't a human… but he had humanity in him… he is the most human of all… albeit living a fake life… it is still his life…

"_It must been really sad to discoverer you where not who you thought you where wasn't it?"_ Naruto said

"_I would have preferred death…but what has been done is done… I am who I am… whoever I am at the moment" _Alex said

"_Anyways your new power is the whip arm… try to put it on" _Alex said

Naruto then changed his arm into a whip like weapon shape

"_This arm can cut trought almost anything and can even latch large objects and reel it in to you so you can finish them off or consume them also… it appears you gained a devastator attack… use it wisely until you have grown some more_" Alex said

"_Interesting…_" Naruto said

Naruto then started to train with his new found abilities… ripping trees with his claws and reeling in rocks and tree trunks

"AWSOME!" Naruto said

He shredded the trees and rocks with his whip in an instant… he then begun to use it while running at top speeds… the feeling of the air in his face…

He then changed into Zabusa and begun practicing his own jutsus and skills and going through some of his combat memories that the clone had on him

He lasted till sunrise

Naruto passed out on the grass… and lay to sleep… a few hours passed till a young frail figure appeared… it looked like a beautiful lady and saw the boy in the grass… she grabbed him by the collar and shook him

"Hey… you will find you death of cold if you sleep in a place like this" the lady said

"Eh? Ah… thanks" Naruto said

"So… what are you doing nee-chan?" Naruto asked

"Picking some medicinal herbs" the lady said

"Mind if I help?" Naruto offered

"Thank you" the lady said

After gathering the medicinal herbs, she turned around and asked him a question

"What where you doing over here?" she asked

"I was training" Naruto said in a matter of fact

"But you look so strong and manly already" She said

"Wrong… I still got ways to go… and even so… I have to learn how to control my powers" Naruto said looking at his now normal hands

"But… why?" she asked

"I have a dream, to be recognized by the people in my village… to become the Hokage so that all the people who treated me like garbage look up and say "He's the number one ninja" and also… I have to prove something to someone " Naruto said

"Are you doing this for the sake of that person… or for your on satisfaction?" she asked

"Eh?" Naruto said

The lady then giggled a bit

"What's so funny?" Naruto said

"Do you have… anyone especial in your life?" she asked

Naruto went into a deep thought… images of his friends, teachers and the old man hokage flashed in

"When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they can truly become… as strong as they must be" the lady said

Naruto then flashed his memories once more… the story of Inari's father… his own saving his teacher Iruka… he then smiled

"Yeah… I know about it" Naruto smiled

She then rose up and turned away

"You **will** get stronger… I know we'll meet again…" she said

"Right!" Naruto said

"Oh… and so you know, I am a boy" **he** said

"_WHHHAAAAT! NO WAY! She-HE is even girlier than Sakura_" Naruto though

Sasuke then came by and picked Naruto to eat

After eating they both showed Kakashi what they mustered in the week they had

Sasuke reached at the top of the tree… it has been really impressive… however

"Everyone back away… I will use an attack that might drag you into it, so please go as far as 9 trees distance, any direction will suffice" Naruto said as he charged something in his body…

Kakashi looked as Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and long metallic spikes erupted from the ground eviscerating every tree in sight as it was made of butter

Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt a pang of jelousy

"_That power should belong to the Uchiha's you are not fit to have that_" Sasuke though bitterly

Naruto then absorbed all the spikes back… his body

"Ufff… that was tiresome…" Naruto said as he turned back his clothing had completely regenerated

"Heheehehe…. Radical" Naruto said as he slumped a bit

"Eh?" Naruto said as he felt forward

Naruto was caught by Kakashi

"Easy does it you over did it again" Kakashi said as he carried Naruto

"You gonna need some rest" Kakashi said as he carried Naruto to his room

"Well you guys come with me… we gonna protect Tazuna as he works on his, as he puts it, "super-duper ultra magnificent bridge", name in work" Kakashi said

"Hahaha… laugh at an old man will ya" Tazuna said

Naruto then lay in bed, looking at the memories of all the people Alex had consumed over the years… and reviewed them to further get to know the "virus" buddy he now had…

However… trouble rises…

**End chapter**

Well? Did you like this? I hope you did… this is my pilot chapter… depending on the reviews I get I may or may not continue with this… I hope you include something more than a simple "awesome keep going" since I actually want input… just… be gentle about it kay?


End file.
